User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/What is your dream job
This is my two dream jobs descriptions Aged Care Nurse: Job description Provides nursing care to the elderly in community settings, residential aged care facilities, retirement villages and health care facilities. Registration or licensing is required. Skill level This occupation has a level of skill commensurate with a bachelor degree or higher qualification, or a combination of qualifications and experience that is comparable in duration and content to the nationally agreed minimum education standard for nursing and midwifery in Australia. In some instances relevant experience and/or on-the-job training may be required in addition to the formal qualification (ANZSCO Skill Level 1). Information on the skill level of each occupation is consistent with the Australian and New Zealand Standard Classification of Occupations (ANZSCO) and may differ from the requirements set by the assessing authorities for obtaining a skills assessment. Please contact the relevant assessing authority for your nominated occupation to check on their requirements. Skills assessment authority Before you can migrate to Australia as a skilled migrant, you must have your skills assessed by the relevant national assessment authority. The assessment authority for your occupation is the Australian Nursing and Midwifery Accreditation Council (ANMAC). See: Australian Nursing and Midwifery Accreditation Council If you want to claim points for your qualifications and/or work experience in your nominated or closely related occupation you should forward all the relevant documents to the relevant skills assessing authority. Based on your documents, the assessing authority will provide advice to the Department of Immigration and Citizenship on your qualifications and/or work experience. The department will consider this advice when awarding points for your qualifications and work experience. Note: If your qualifications are not in a relevant field to your nominated occupation and you want to claim points, the assessing authority will be unable to provide advice to the department. In these circumstances, the department will make a determination of how many points will be awarded to your qualifications. Licensing or registration requirements In many occupations you must be registered with or obtain a license from a relevant regulatory authority. In Australia, nursing and midwifery registration is obtained through the Australian Health Practitioner Regulation Agency (AHPRA) and the Nursing and Midwifery Board of Australia (NMBA). Please contact the relevant NMBA state or territory office to enquire about the licensing or registration requirements. Midwife: A midwife can work in an independent manner or in the office of an established obstetrician or gynecologist. While the establishments may vary, the duties included in the midwife job description are the same. The midwife is in charge of all prenatal care as well as the delivery process of expectant mothers. A qualified midwife will be a registered nurse who has experience in the labor and delivery element of medicine. While there are programs that allow one to become certified in a short amount of time, the midwifery certification program provides the highest quality education and provides the aspiring midwife with the best chance at future success. Category:Blog posts